


莉莉伊万斯跟莉莉斯内普的距离

by sliencespeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliencespeak/pseuds/sliencespeak
Summary: 一九七五年，迈入五年级的莉莉受到斯莱特林学生攻击，她决定藉此跟西弗勒斯好好谈谈。从此，本来的命运发生了改变。本文又名《歧路》。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. 分歧点

**Author's Note:**

> 文章提示：  
> 1.斯莉文，结局He。  
> 2.本文视角会在莉莉跟西弗勒斯之间切换。  
> 3.莉莉和西弗勒斯对彼此有深厚的滤镜，描述带有强烈的主体意识。  
> 4.本文时间点为五年级下学期决裂前，两人关系日渐紧张的时候。  
> 5.致谢：文章灵感来自我跟朋友约翰的共同讨论，感谢她的帮助。  
> 6.弃权声明：所有角色均属于罗琳，我并不拥有他们，也不会藉此获取利益。

莉莉·伊万斯离开麦格教授办公室时天空已经没有一丝光芒，她挺直背脊快速地走向格兰芬多交谊厅。下午跟斯莱特林学生的冲突并没有对莉莉造成严重的伤害，但从那时候开始一股复杂的情绪却盘绕在她心底，连向教授描述事情时都不时干扰着她，莉莉无法控制地想到与她渐行渐远的好友——西弗勒斯·斯内普。

莉莉从来不认为学院能代表人的性格，但这些年的经历让她深刻认知到学院氛围对人造成的影响，西弗勒斯是最大的受害者。莉莉用她所有的魔力保证，西弗勒斯在进入斯莱特林前绝对没有认同血统阶级的观念，也不会合理化伤害他人的想法(在莉莉看来西弗勒斯对黑魔法的痴迷透露十分危险的意向)。但五年的时间缓慢地改变了西弗勒斯，在那些她没有注意到时刻，不间断地渗入错误的思想，而莉莉太晚意识到事情的严重性。

这一年来，莉莉一直试图消弭两人的分歧，数不清的谈话充斥在两人之间，而她的心情也从一开始的自信转变成焦虑跟无奈，莉莉总感觉他们正在走向绝路，但是她耗尽心力也无法阻止。

今天发生的事情可以成为说服西弗勒斯的切入点，莉莉微微抿起双唇，熟练的用急促的步伐压制无望的想法，努力把心思放在下一次的谈话上。她重新回忆下午的情况，寻找用来说服的片段。

霍格沃茨午餐时间总是热闹而吵杂，学生们或是讨论早上的课程，或是交流着各种八卦，随性的跟身边的好友聊天。

莉莉盛了些奶油面包布丁后，转头打算跟室友玛丽说话，但是她发现玛丽正心不在焉的摆弄盘子里的色拉，莉莉注意到那是玛丽十分钟前盛的食物。

“玛丽，你还好吗？”莉莉担心的询问，从午餐开始玛丽的精神就越来越糟糕，现在甚至沉浸在自己的世界里，忘记正在用餐的事实。

“……嗯？”玛丽有些恍惚的回答，勉强勾勒出一抹微笑，“我没什么事啊。”

但是你的表现不像是没事的样子，莉莉吞下质疑的话语，委婉的建议，“有些事情本来就很难一个人解决，我以前不是也常常找你帮忙吗？”感觉到玛丽脸上明显的犹疑，莉莉试探地说，“我保证没有你的允许，我不会跟第二个人讲。”

过了一会儿，玛丽深吸一口气后，认真的保证：“莉莉，我发誓我没有想离间你跟斯内普的意思。”她紧张的说，“我只是想说我看到的事情。”

莉莉安抚她：“玛丽，我知道你是什么人。”

玛丽放低声音，“埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯一直看着我们。”她咽了一口水，“也可能是我看错了，但是我真的觉得他们在讨论我们。”

莉莉立刻明白玛丽的担忧，埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯曾经用黑魔法攻击过玛丽，自从那次过后，玛丽常常会下意识留意他们的举动，莉莉不觉得玛丽是过度敏感(西弗勒斯就是被那两个混蛋带坏的)。

压下对埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯的厌恶，莉莉轻声安慰玛丽，“别怕，我来处理这件事情。”

莉莉绿色的双眼锐利的扫向斯莱特林餐桌，她很快就锁定了目标，没有掩饰地盯着埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯。他们正在嘻嘻哈哈的聊天，没过多久，莉莉就对上了他们恶意的视线。

埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯看起来吓了一跳，身体微微颤抖了一下，但是紧接着他们就瞪了回来，明目张胆的对着莉莉指指点点。

莉莉收回视线，简单的跟玛丽描述观察到的事情，肯定了玛丽的想法。  
“接下来几天你尽量不要单独行动。”莉莉说。

“我知道了。”玛丽无精打采的同意。

玛丽实在不想再待在这里，就先跟其他室友去了符咒学教室。莉莉则慢吞吞的解决盘子里的甜点，又心不在焉的坐了一会儿后，才独自离开了大厅。

莉莉转过走廊，蜡烛的光芒柔和的点亮前方的道路。这段回忆需要去掉玛丽的部分，那么……就说自己无意中跟埃弗里和穆尔塞伯对到眼，他们把这个当成挑衅。莉莉接着搜索其中的说服点，两方没有直接的言语冲突，但是却被视为严重的挑衅，用来作为之后攻击的依据？……不行，这点以前就有跟西弗勒斯谈过，西弗勒斯用每个人对伤害程度的认知不同来辩解。莉莉深吸一口气，压下心里的烦躁，继续回忆当时的情况。那时候自己把这件事归类成需要警惕但没必要大惊小怪的日常，或者说那时候自己下意识认为他们针对的是玛丽……

中午的阳光洒满了走廊，莉莉默默地想着心事，双眼不时扫过墙壁上的画像，不知不觉间她已经在霍格沃茨待了五年，也从一开始对城堡的陌生到无需思考的熟悉，莉莉轻轻转过走廊的转角——

“统统石化！”

看到埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯的剎那，莉莉下意识的往后退了一步，正好躲过了他们的偷袭，她立刻意识到发生了什么，心里涌上一股怒意，同时马上做出了反应。

莉莉：“盔甲护身！锁舌封喉！”

埃弗里：“除你武器！”  
穆尔塞伯：“脚立僵停死！”

盔甲护身替莉莉挡住了第二波攻击，大概是没想到莉莉的施咒速度那么快，锁舌封喉成功击中了埃弗里，但是穆尔塞伯马上用咒立停帮埃弗里解除了咒语，同时莉莉也为自己补上新的防护咒。

“你们到底想做什么！”莉莉气愤的怒吼，她不指望敌人会停下来，全神贯注的等待下一波攻击。

出乎莉莉意料，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯互相对视了一眼，像是达成了共同协议，他们的魔杖仍然对准着莉莉，却停止了攻击。

“只是开个玩笑。”埃弗里冷淡地说。

莉莉厌恶的反驳：“你们管这个叫玩笑？”

“嘿，我们帮你训练临场反应，别给妳脸不要脸。”穆尔塞伯懒懒地说，双眼不客气的打量着莉莉，“还好我们早就预料到肮脏的泥巴种不会道谢。”

莉莉气得浑身颤抖，她正想说些什么，就感觉到身上的防护咒被触动，是埃弗里偷偷用无声咒攻击她。

莉莉毫不犹豫地反击：“除你武器！”

埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯早就做好准备，轻松躲过了莉莉的咒语，下一刻他们开始了反击。

在二对一的情况下，莉莉很快就落入下风，咒语也从攻击转向防守。莉莉咬牙坚持着，这里是很多人都会经过的道路，她只要等到有人过来——

“除你武器！”一个男性的声音因为愤怒而有些变形，他的咒语击中了穆尔塞伯，很快他们就控制住了埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯。

“伊万斯，你没事吧？”詹姆·波特问。

烛光微微闪烁，雕像的影子也跟着时有时无。莉莉看到熟悉的画像，知道距离格兰芬多交谊厅不远了。波特……不，詹姆的事情尽量不要在西弗勒斯面前提起，不然很容易会转移谈话的重点。莉莉微微皱起眉头，搜寻起用来说服的论点，自己被偷袭，甚至是二对一的攻击，……不对！莉莉想起埃弗里说的话。这只是个玩笑！之前玛丽被攻击时西弗勒斯也是这么反驳她的！

莉莉浑身发冷，今天发生在她身上的事情，以前也在别人身上发生过，莉莉曾经以此来跟西弗勒斯谈论过无数次，最后都不了了之。莉莉突然害怕起明天的到来，她隐约感觉到了最后的结果。

胖夫人的肖像近在眼前，莉莉念出口令，进入了画像背后的公共休息室，她走上通往女生寝室的旋转阶梯，神情逐渐坚定起来。

不管如何，她都会一直尝试，直到他们走到绝路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：玛丽·麦克唐纳，莉莉的室友跟好友  
> 玛丽犹豫很久后，决定不跟莉莉说她看到的事情。  
> 接下来世界线回归原著。  
> 所以本文也可以叫做《玛丽的蝴蝶效应》


	2. 出乎意料的谈话

从一年级开始，莉莉跟西弗勒斯都会对照彼此的课表，安排每周固定的读书时间，而今天正好是他们见面的时间。

莉莉到达会面的偏僻教室时，西弗勒斯正心不在焉的阅读参考书，察觉到有人过来，他先是飞快而警惕的瞥向莉莉，随即眉眼不自觉的柔和下来。

西弗勒斯自然的询问：“今天先讨论魔药学论文吗？”

可能是因为怀抱着特殊目的，莉莉这回注意到了西弗勒斯脸部的细微表情，剎那间喜悦跟忧愁混杂，莉莉定了定神，才慎重的对西弗勒斯说：“我有事情想跟你讨论。”

西弗勒斯看起来有些不安，但是他没有反对，只是向莉莉提出建议。  
“要去有求必应屋吗？那里不会被其他人打扰。”

莉莉同意了。

这段路途沉默的可怕，莉莉无法抑制的猜想西弗勒斯可能会有的反应，他会暗示她大惊小怪吗？还是会略带不耐地安抚她？如果……如果今天什么都无法改变。莉莉呼吸一滞，胸口像是压了一块石头般难受。不！她不该想这些，一切都会变好的，只要她多试几次，只要——

巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯映入眼帘，莉莉来回走了三遍，机械式的握住了有求必应屋的门把，她的头脑一片空白，思绪仍然沉浸在虚幻的混沌中。莉莉心不在焉的拉开了门，眼前的景象强硬的把她拉回了现实。

那是一个占地不大的游戏场，功能简单的游乐设施三三两两的散落在柏油地上，绿色的灌木丛分布在游戏场周围，能轻易的掩藏小孩子的身影。莉莉小时候常常在这里跟西弗勒斯度过一整天，听他讲述神奇的魔法世界，那是简单的、无忧无虑的快乐。

莉莉无法描述现在的感受，怀念、渴望、难过混杂在一起，一时间她什么都说不出口，直到她注意到西弗勒斯正安静的注视着游乐场里的秋千。

“我不是故意的。”莉莉脱口而出，“我不是故意选这里的。”

西弗勒斯愣了一下，像是想到了什么，神情温和的安抚她，“我知道，莉莉，我也喜欢这里。”

本来弥漫在两人之间紧张的气氛不知不觉消散了许多，他们分别坐在相邻的秋千上，随着绳索微微摆荡。

过了一段时间后，莉莉才终于鼓起勇气轻声地陈述：“西弗，我昨天被斯莱特林的学生攻击了。”

秋千停了下来，西弗勒斯侧身直直地看着她，“是谁！”他的身体微微颤抖，脸因为气愤而涨红，“莉莉，告诉我，是谁做的？”

莉莉没有想过这个反应——不，她其实深深的渴望着，但是她不允许自己深想，以免失望影响她的情绪。所以现在莉莉感觉像是中了彩票似的，喜悦从心底爆发至全身，她想直接说出那两个人名，想让西弗勒斯看清‘朋友’的真面目，不过残存的理智阻止了她，他们是西弗勒斯的‘兄弟’(莉莉忍不住想到卢平)，莉莉知道那代表什么。

“知道是谁又有什么用呢？”莉莉安静地说出昨天思考的话语，“下次还是会继续发生。”

西弗勒斯依然十分激动，他深呼吸稳定情绪，尽量让语气不带丝毫攻击性，“莉莉，不会再发生了。”像是感觉到莉莉的不信任，他认真地解释，“我会警告攻击你的人，让他们知道这是不被允许的。我发誓我不会让这件事情发生第二次。”

“警告？”莉莉喃喃的重复。“没有用的，西弗。”她苦笑，“我试过很多次，你知道这完全没有作用。”

两人都知道她指的是什么，格兰芬多劫盗者四人组就算屡次被教授惩罚也没有改过的想法，更别说是学生的警告。

西弗勒斯像是在面对两难的抉择，沉默一会儿后，他才下定决心，面色凝重的开口。

“斯莱特林有一套内部的规则。”西弗勒斯斟酌词语，小心的解释。“我在学院警告攻击你的人后，其他人就不会对你动手了。”发现莉莉的脸色变得十分难看，西弗勒斯立刻补充，“这不是明面上的规则，我不知道其他人心里的想法，也不知道他们的行动。”

这一瞬间，莉莉愤怒到浑身发热，眼前的空气彷佛不规则的扭曲起来——去他妈的内部规则、见鬼的斯莱特林、竟然一年级就开始了、还狗屎的暗地里——莉莉心理充斥着毁灭的情绪，如果那些斯莱特林学生站在他面前，莉莉会毫不犹豫地念出死咒。她终于理解五年的时间代表什么，她恨不得用时间转换器回到入学前，她发誓绝对不会让西弗勒斯进入斯莱特林。

“我在斯莱特林有一定的地位。”莉莉久久没有说话，西弗勒斯只能自己猜测原因，他边说边仔细观察莉莉的表情，“就算攻击你的人是……”他微微停顿一下，还是没有说出人名，“我也有办法解决。”

“地位？”莉莉无法控制自己的声音，她语气古怪的问，“西弗勒斯，你是用什么方法得到地位呢？”

这个问题看起来击中了西弗勒斯，他的脸颊抽蓄了一下，嘴唇微微蠕动想提出抗议，但是不知道想到什么，他忍了下来。

“魔药。”西弗勒斯简单地回答。“不是你想象的事情。”

“你在一个崇尚纯血的地方取得一定的地位，你指望我怎么想呢？”在绝望的情绪下，莉莉的语气十分冷淡，“说到这个，攻击我不是一件正确的事吗？你要怎么警告别人不做‘正义’的事情呢？”

“我没有觉得这是正确的！”西弗勒斯大声的回复了她，“我只是想要彻底解决这件事情！”

“喔。”莉莉说，“你在一个猎巫的教会里想要解决狩猎巫师的情况，听起来很有说服力。”

“难道格兰芬多都是正义的吗？”西弗勒斯激动的反驳，“只要是斯莱特林就该死？”

“我没这么说！”莉莉也提高了声音。

急促的呼吸声在他们耳边回荡，莉莉强迫自己放缓呼吸，理智慢慢回到她的脑中。她失控了，莉莉痛苦地意识到这点，昨天她再三提醒自己不要直接提到食死徒，不要暗示那些‘斯莱特林式’的行为，尽可能让今天的谈话有意义。但是西弗勒斯支持他们……不能再想下去了，谈话还没有结束，想点别的！想想接下来该说什么！

昨天晚上反复的思考派上了用场，那些推演的记忆自然的浮现在莉莉脑中。

“西弗，我真的不知道我做错了什么。”莉莉低语，“我以前没跟他们说过几句话，昨天唯一的交集只有互相对视而已，结果……”

“你当然没有错。”西弗勒斯毫不犹豫地站在她这边，“他们？”他敏锐的注意到莉莉的用词， “难道不只一个人攻击你？”

这个事实没必要否认，莉莉没有反驳。

“你还好吗？”西弗勒斯担忧的询问，他黑色的双眼专注地观察她的身体。在纯粹的关心中，莉莉心里的负面情感像猫的毛一样被抚平许多。

她温和地回答了他：“放心，我的伤势不严重。”

“默林保佑。”西弗勒斯看起来松了一口气，“还好有麦克唐纳……不对……”他像是在理清打结的毛团，喃喃自语的推论，“有教授刚好经过？……可能性不大……”西弗勒斯像是想到什么，流露出希望自己猜错的表情。

“莉莉，是谁帮助了你？”

“呃——”

“是波特那伙人吗？”他质问，看起来气愤极了。

“他们跟这件事情无关！”莉莉叫道，“你为什么每次都要扯到他们！”

“无关？”西弗勒斯冷笑，“恰好赶上来救你，妳以为是童话故事吗？”

“你在暗示什么？”莉莉的表情跟他一样冷漠，“为什么不直接说出来呢？”

“波特在跟踪你！”西弗勒斯厌恶的大喊，“这件事难道不严重吗！”

“我晚点自然会问他原因。”莉莉这时早就忘记本来的计划，“但是你跟他又有什么不同呢？西弗勒斯·斯内普，你跟伤害我的人站在同一个阵线，你不是也再做同样的事情吗？”

“我没有！”西弗勒斯的理智跟莉莉一样彻底断裂，“我从来没有做过那些事！你为什么每次都要把别人做的事情套在我身上！”

“因为你跟那些伤害我的人在一起！因为你在乎他们！”莉莉痛苦地喊出心底的想法，“因为他们比我重要一百倍！所以你任由他们攻击我！”

“我怎么可能不在乎你！”西弗勒斯低吼，“我引导斯莱特林避开妳！我警告每个会给妳带来危险的人！我他妈的只有妳了！我怎么可能不在乎！”

“只有我？”莉莉完全不相信他的话语，“艾琳不是人吗！”

“她死了！”西弗勒斯绝望的嘶吼。

寂静突兀的降临在这个儿时的游戏场里，可怕的事实唤醒了莉莉。天啊，她为什么没有发现？为什么她什么都没有发现？她沉浸在自己微不足道的痛苦中，她到底做了什么？

莉莉的嘴唇微微蠕动，她不知道会说出什么话语。但是西弗勒斯终于回过神来，他看了她一眼，起身飞快地离开了。

那个表情魇住了莉莉，她坐在冰冷的秋千上，停留在只剩一人的有求必应屋里，失去了对时间的感知。

[小剧场1]  
(昨晚)  
莉莉：计划A、计划B、计划C、……  
(今天)  
莉莉：计划——你说什么！  
[小剧场2]  
西弗勒斯：“妳以为是童话故事吗？”  
作者：《哈利波特》= 儿童文学 = 童话故事  
嗯，这句话好像没毛病？


	3. 希望之火

莉莉小时候很喜欢吃柠檬塔，尤其热爱一家专卖甜点的作坊。有一天，十岁的莉莉领了做家事赚来的零用钱，兴冲冲的跑回房间，把所有的铜板倒出小猪扑满，再加上刚刚的硬币，她终于存到足够的钱了。

小莉莉亲自到店铺里挑选一块最完美的柠檬塔，她小心翼翼的提着盒子，紧张的护送它到目的地，游戏场空荡荡的，莉莉仔细的把盒子藏了起来。

半个小时后，莉莉等到了她永远准时的朋友，他们跟往常一样的说笑着。一切正好，莉莉满怀期待的带领朋友到藏礼物的地方。

小莉莉想，或许她的朋友会觉得太甜，或许他不喜欢塔类糕点。但是没关系，至少她排除了一个选项，她以后会更知道他的喜好。

莉莉从来没有想过，一丝可能都没有想过，事情的结果远远超出她的想象。

西弗勒斯第一次朝她歇斯底里的吼叫，然后愤怒的离开了。

十岁的莉莉委屈极了，她不知道为什么她的心意会被践踏，她不知道自己做错了什么。小莉莉伤心地把柠檬塔带回家，莉莉已经忘记那时候自己说了什么，但是她一直记得父母当时的结论——妳没有错。

莉莉蹲在溜滑梯旁，注视着当时藏匿盒子的小空间。十岁的莉莉困惑不解的问题，现在的她却知道了答案。莉莉理解那时候西弗勒斯生气的原因，就像她明白西弗勒斯绝对不会想告诉她艾琳的死讯。

所以当莉莉站在现在，俯视过去哭泣的小莉莉时，她可以坚定的、毫不迟疑的告诉她——西弗勒斯·斯内普在乎你。

小莉莉亮绿色的眼里噙着泪水，哽咽地问她：“那为什么他不吃一口柠檬塔呢？”

因为他看过有人衣履破旧，跪倒在泥泞的草地上乞求。因为蜘蛛尾巷是他无法摆脱的事实，隐晦的目光总是伴随在他左右。因为过去就像散不去的尘埃，漂泊在记忆的每一吋土地，看似微不足道的渺小，却时刻影响人的一切。

但是小莉莉的世界简单而纯粹，她相信努力、相信善有善报、相信世界光明而美好。她把真心捧到朋友面前，期待得到相同的回报。她太年轻，无法理解晦暗不明的灰色地带。

而十五岁的莉莉却有了新的疑惑，她不明白西弗勒斯为什么会和支持血统论的人成为朋友，她不理解为什么西弗勒斯能把黑魔法当成玩笑，……她得出和十岁时一样的结论。

掌握未来的神明终究没有眷顾她，莉莉站直身体，双脚麻木地失去知觉，她蹒跚地走动着，祈望此刻能暂时隔绝那些不安的景像。但是她的脑海里仍然清楚浮现玛丽惶惶不安的脸孔，自从被攻击后，玛丽失去了原本的乐观，恐惧于随时会降临的袭击，就算处在人数众多的大厅里也无法控制地注视着加害者。

——只是开个玩笑。

斯莱特林的学生们嬉笑着说、穆尔塞伯嘲弄的说、埃弗里冷淡的说、……西弗勒斯解释——

不对！

彷佛有一道闪电劈过脑海，点燃心里死寂的余灰。就在今天！就在刚刚！西弗勒斯说出截然不同的观点！

莉莉的眼睛如顶级的绿宝石般焕发璀璨的光芒，一条崭新的道路出现在她脚下，浓厚的迷雾笼罩其上，不可见的视野令人心生畏惧。但是莉莉心底的希望之火已经彻底燃起，于是她挺直背脊，毫不犹豫地踏上未知的路途。

莉莉回到格兰芬多交谊厅时，杂乱的想法仍然时刻不停地在她脑中盘旋——这个想法可行吗？会不会造成不可挽回的后果？或许还有其他方法？她的双眼没有焦距的停留在旋转阶梯上，任由身体带领她回到宿舍。

“莉莉！”

莉莉一时无法分辨出声音的主人，她这时才突然意识到时间的流逝，冰冷的空气正渗入她的骨髓，窗户的玻璃隔绝了暗沉的夜色，同时模糊了星星的光芒。她转身面对声音传来的方向，或许是因为临近宵禁的缘故，交谊厅不复白日的喧闹，诺大的空间里只剩两个安静的呼吸声。

“莉莉。”詹姆·波特看起来想伪装成若无其事的样子(昨天攻击事件后他们交换了教名)，但是淡褐色瞳孔流露出的担忧出卖了他。“妳还好吗？”

莉莉现在满脑子都在思考西弗勒斯的事情，在这种情况下跟波特交谈很容易引发负面的情绪。莉莉本来打算赶快结束这场谈话，但是她紧接着想到西弗勒斯的质疑，这件事情如果拖下去是对所有人的不尊重。

“我没事。”莉莉回答，她尽力让自己摆出严肃的表情，“詹姆，我有件事情想问你。”

“嗯？——当然可以。”波特的手不自觉的捋了一下头发。

“昨天你来的时机非常凑巧——”察觉到自己的讲法近似于质问，莉莉飞快的改口，“我的意思是——我很感激你昨天的帮助，但是我昨天比较晚才离开大厅，而我知道那个时间不是你的习惯，所以我想问一下你昨天改变行程的原因。”她顿了一下，又补充一句解释。“我不想误会你。”

波特的脸色随着莉莉的话语不停地改变，最后定格在一个莉莉无法解读的表情上。他没有马上开口，在深呼吸好几次后，才用一种听起来没有情绪的口吻解释。

“昨天在大厅的时候，我注意到埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯一直在看着你。”他简单的说明，“这就是原因。”

莉莉微妙的重复：“你注意埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯？”

“我承认我看的是你！”波特提高声音，用一种热切的眼神注视着她，“你知道原因。”

莉莉顿时感到十分尴尬，她只想赶快摆脱现在的情境。“我明白了，很感谢你昨天的帮助，晚安——”

“莉莉！”波特打断她的话语，他下一句话像是练习过无数次，说得非常流畅。“你这周末愿意跟我去霍格莫德村吗？我们可以先去德维斯和班斯商店跟文人居羽毛笔店逛逛，然后去蜂蜜公爵糖果店买一些零食，如果累了可以去三把扫帚酒吧休息，当然如果你想要去其他地方也可以，一切取决你的想法。”

奇异的是，莉莉这时候反而冷静下来。她认真注视着波特的眼睛，郑重的陈述自己的想法。“抱歉，我不能答应你。”莉莉语速不快，因此每个字都十分清晰，“我可以对别人解释这场约会是对你昨天帮助的感谢，但是我知道你邀请我的原因，所以我不能答应你，因为我对你确实没有其他想法。”

波特的脸部肌肉像是不听使唤一样，扭曲成一个古怪的表情，他的嘴角微微抽蓄，形成一个不成样的冷笑。“是吗？你确定不是因为鼻涕精的原因？”

“你说——”

“鼻涕精肯定跟你说了什么对吧！”波特语气里充斥着对不在场斯莱特林的厌恶，“每次他跟你说话后你就像被施了迷魂咒一样，是非对错都搞不清楚！”

“我不在乎你荒谬的意想。”莉莉瞪着波特，她被格兰芬多的同学质疑过太多次，早就对此感到麻木，“但是你最好停止对我的朋友使用恶劣的绰号！”莉莉语气中蕴含浓厚的警告。

“朋友？”波特嘲讽，“只有你这么想吧！鼻涕精可是非常高兴的跟那群梦想除掉麻瓜种的斯莱特林混在一起！你在他眼里不过是一个上不了台面的宠物！你真的以为他在意你吗！”

如果是以前，莉莉也会反驳，也会维护她的朋友。然而随着时间推移，随着跟西弗勒斯无数次的谈话，随着无数次的失败跟绝望，莉莉心里开始出现越来越响的质疑声，她眼前越来越频繁的闪现无法否认的事实。但是现在不再是以前，莉莉有了证据，她或许不明白证据背后错综复杂的脉络，不过她发现了证据，她终于看到了证据，所以——

——所以莉莉能站在波特面前，站在所有否定她想法的人面前，坚定的、没有丝毫犹疑的宣告。

“西弗勒斯跟那些人不一样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来写这篇文的起因是想要写甜文调剂一下(隔壁那篇文整天在阴谋诡计)，所以说情况为什么又被我安排的那么复杂啊，我有预感离纯粹的甜蜜还有很长的一段距离，对自己无话可说。  
> 还是说其实现在已经算是甜文的范畴了？


	4. 另一边

眼前的景象扭曲成模糊的光带，有东西在不停地爆炸，火焰顺着神经席卷全身。他模糊的感觉到自己喘不过气，但是他真的不在乎这点。那些作为燃料的情感混杂在一起，难受的让人想放弃所有，然而他最终仍然煎熬的前行。他分不清楚自己究竟在意哪个事实：是莉莉受到攻击的愤怒、被斯莱特林挑战的不安、让人得知自己脆弱的恐惧、还是艾琳、亦或是艾琳——

四年级复活节假期的末端依旧寒冷，西弗勒斯穿着黯淡灰色的长袖衣裤走在马路边缘，冷风窜进没有保暖效果的衣物里，吹得他的双颊泛着不健康的红晕。他今天提早跟雇主结清工资，以避开托比亚回家的时间。虽然西弗勒斯更想要的是摆脱，而不是打看不到尽头的游击战。

西弗勒斯微微低下头，转进破败的蜘蛛尾巷，细碎的杂音不停的辗进他的耳朵，他不管不顾的加快步伐，把那些叫骂、呻吟、哭泣的声音甩在身后。

家里的温度比起外面好上许多，但是仍然能感觉到无法摆脱的寒意。西弗勒斯抿起双唇，盯着客厅里的酒瓶碎片一会儿后，才迈步走到客房前，轻轻地敲了一下房门。

“请进。”

西弗勒斯打开房门，看到艾琳正在把一本书页泛黄的麻瓜书籍放在床边，她的身体带着长期生病的特征，就算有充裕的时间休息，她的眉眼也流露着虚弱和疲倦。

“艾琳。”西弗勒斯简单的打招呼后，直接进入正题。“这是我这两个星期的工资。”

“唉。”艾琳不自觉发出一声感概，她不再死气沉沉，神情征楞的拿起装钱的袋子，安静的数了一遍后，轻声说道：“给的少了。”

“我这个年纪就是这个薪资。”西弗勒斯解释，“我有跟别人打听过，不会被欺骗的。”

艾琳微微点头，认同他的说法，然后她把袋子推到他面前。

“西弗勒斯，这是你赚的钱。”艾琳温和的说。“我们家并不缺钱。”

西弗勒斯没有相信这个显而易见的谎言，也没有自己存钱作为日后紧急资金的想法。霍格沃茨距离家里太远，而艾琳在信里永远不会讲述遇到的困难，只有把钱亲自交到艾琳手上才会对她有所帮助。

“霍格沃茨是一所寄宿学校。提供住宿、餐饮跟日常所需。”西弗勒斯双手放在身体两侧，没有理会艾琳的举动。“霍格沃茨没有需要用钱的地方。”

艾琳看了他一会儿后，没有再坚持，沉默地把袋子收起来。

“我明天就要坐火车回学校了。”自己的声音听起来冷静而镇定，但是西弗勒斯感觉胃部像是紧缩成一团，一股股痛意沿着缝隙钻进心脏里。他知道自己接下来要做什么，知道自己正在做‘大逆不道’的事情，知道失败的可能性几乎百分之百，但是他总会绝望的尝试，祈求一丝改变的曙光。

“我在药局买了一瓶药。”西弗勒斯听到自己说，语气平静的像是在描述一件日常琐事，“应该对你的病情有帮助。”

“一瓶药？”艾琳机械性的重复他的话语。

“没错。”西弗勒斯说，把放在口袋里的塑料瓶拿出来，那是麻瓜药局里常用来盛放液体药物的小瓶子，塑料瓶里暗色的液体随着他的动作而小幅度的晃动。

艾琳动作迟缓的接过瓶子，彷佛对此犹豫不决，她安静地盯着瓶盖，像是遗忘了下一个步骤。

西弗勒斯没有催促她，他的目光转向房间的布置。物品整齐地摆放在书桌、架子和衣柜上，一眼望去没有任何和巫师相关的东西，麻瓜走进来也不会察觉到丝毫异样，不对，还是有很大的差别，所有物品都因为长期使用跟缺乏保养而弥漫一股破败的气息，这点跟正常人家里截然不同。

西弗勒斯可以立刻说出一些用来保养的咒语，也知道好几种偏门的咒语可以让物品焕然一新，他甚至找到用魔药来干涉物品的方法。但是最终他只能眼睁睁看着物品上面出现黄斑，只能看着艾琳在明明喝下一瓶魔药就能康复的情况下，虚弱的躺在床上休养。

艾琳终究没有出声拒绝，她颤抖的转开瓶盖，嗅闻药水的气味，微微晃动瓶子，观察液体的变化。

“麻瓜的药？”艾琳问。

“麻瓜的药。”西弗勒斯肯定的说。

两人都知道事情的真相，一时间空气安静的只有细微的呼吸声，西弗勒斯等待着拒绝、等待着劝戒、等待着负面压抑的情感涌上心头，然而——

——艾琳仰起头，一口气喝完了药水。

“西弗勒斯。”

艾琳的脸庞不知道为什么变得模糊不清，他也不知道自己什么时候坐到了床边，而艾琳就在他触手可及的位置。

“西弗勒斯。”艾琳轻轻握住他的双手，“明天我送你去火车站，好吗？”

他应该没有响应，他怀疑现在自己还有说话的能力，然而艾琳温柔的拥抱住他，所以他应该还是回答了。

“妈妈。”在温暖的怀抱中，他听到自己沙哑难听的声音。“可以跟托比亚离婚吗？”

放在他的背部纤细的双手好像僵硬了一瞬，应该是他的错觉，因为他现在只感觉到温和的柔软，所以那必须是他的错觉。

“西弗勒斯。”艾琳的声音依然柔和，“托比亚只是生病了，我们等一等他，好吗？一切会渐渐好起来的。”

或许他应该要假装同意，让这段难得的温情得以延续。或许他应该要选择无视，至少这次他终于赢了一回。但是当时西弗勒斯只觉得从天堂跌入地狱，他只感觉到眼中的液体即将流出，所以他挣脱艾琳的怀抱，看了她一眼，转身离去。

“西弗勒斯！”

西弗勒斯没有回头。

而那时的西弗勒斯从来没有想过，这会是他们之间最后一场谈话。

妈妈！你知道后来发生了什么吗！你知道托比亚做了什么吗！没有用的！讲不通！她没办法理解！艾琳没办法理解！莉莉也没办法理解！

他就应该要强硬一点，早点让艾琳喝下那瓶魔药！他就不该理会没有意义的规则，用咒语跟魔药解决一切！他早该知道退让只会得到短暂的和平，正确的道路总是伴随着孤独与寂寞。

在混乱的情绪中，西弗勒斯知道自己正在快步地行走着，却不知道自己走向何方，但是他现在真的不在乎这点。西弗勒斯知道莉莉无法理解他的做法，但是无所谓，他会用正确的方法解决一切。

而既然他是正确的，那这股情绪就不该包含不安、不该蕴含恐惧、更不该是绝望，现在的情绪只能是愤怒，必须只是愤怒！

西弗勒斯在一道空荡潮湿的石墙边停下脚步，他的本能引导他回到了斯莱特林交谊厅。

“纯粹。”

隐藏在石墙内的石门往两侧打开，西弗勒斯脚步不停地踏入他的学院。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我十分好奇一个问题，有人想到我会在这章转换视角吗？是我就知道这章会转换视角，还是咦怎么就转换视角了。


	5. 另一种说法

斯莱特林交谊厅的温度比起外面凉爽许多，温差带来的凉感把西弗勒斯从思绪中拉回现实(当然更多原因是他看到坐在交谊厅里的学生)。几个坐在雕花椅上的学生本来正在讨论着什么，石门磨擦的声音让他们下意识看向门口，发现来者是谁后，他们若无其事地移开视线，继续未完成的话题。

像是在咒语中加入没有效果的形容词一样可笑，西弗勒斯嘲弄的想。以前也不过是见面打招呼的关系，这种多此一举的行为除了彰显自己的政治倾向外毫无意义。如果是西弗勒斯，他会表现得一如往常，以避免事到临头时才发现失去了选择权，而他当然不会提醒这群主动把退路堵死的蠢货。

西弗勒斯笔直地走向通往宿舍的楼梯，他还有很多待解决的事情，不过处理这些抽丝剥茧的事情显然需要足够的理智，而西弗勒斯不情愿承认现在的自己没有满足条件。

当转过最后的弯道时，西弗勒斯一眼就注意到站在自己寝室门口前低声交谈的两人，他的脚步微微停顿，然而他马上想到那些在斯莱特林交谊厅里的学生，于是他继续保持原本的路线。

在发现他的存在时，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯先是愣了一瞬，然后就像他的脸上沾到奶油似的盯着他好几秒后，埃弗里才做出了反应。

“西弗勒斯，我们有一件重要的事情想跟你坦承。”

这句话阻止了西弗勒斯含在嘴边的拒绝，虽然说实话他现在强烈希望能独自一人，但是既然是重要的——

西弗勒斯打开宿舍的房门，确认室友还没回来后，对身后的两人发出邀请。

在放置用变形咒变形的椅子时，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯无意识地拉开跟另一把椅子的距离。等三人都坐在的木椅上后，西弗勒斯心里立刻开始弥漫一股微妙的焦虑。

“这不是一件光彩的事情。”埃弗里说，“但是我们认为与其等你从别人口中听到不准确的消息，不如我们主动跟你说明情况。”

埃弗里肉眼可见的迟疑起来，西弗勒斯则感觉到焦虑快速发酵成浓郁的不安，直觉正剧烈的警告他不妙的事情即将发生，而他或许该做好准备。

“昨天中午的时候，我们伏击了伊万斯。”

碰！

西弗勒斯站了起来，他好像弄倒了椅子，大腿后侧好像正在不停的抽痛着，他不是很确定，也不是很在意。最后的名字像是一桶高浓度柴油，倒入本来就在燃烧的火堆中。焚毁了加诸在他身上的规则，融化了所有的犹豫与顾忌，蒸发了对未来的虚幻蓝图。在这一瞬间，西弗勒斯脑中没有托比亚高大无法反抗的身躯、没有艾琳长期忧郁憔悴的病容、没有神秘人代表的权利与力量、没有了任何阻止他行动的理由。他理智泯灭，双手紧握成拳，手臂肌肉鼓起——

“对不起！”前方有人在大喊，“我不该动你的东西！”

这句话唤回了西弗勒斯一丝理智。有人会动莉莉？不行！他不能再让莉莉受到伤害！他必须彻底遏止丝毫可能的苗头！……是了，这一年来他早就找到解决问题的公式，但是如果他现在像个冲动的格兰芬多一样发泄，除了一时爽快外没有任何意义，……不，如果他真的使用暴力，他会暴露内心真正的想法，而情况绝对不只是单纯归零。西弗勒斯脑中闪过以前查阅到的种种数据，理智在负面情感的推力下强行拉回大脑里——他已经站队，早就没有退路。

身为未来的食死徒，西弗勒斯清楚知道对莉莉情感的理论上限，绝对不能承认是爱情，友情只能是暗地里隐晦模糊的暗示，而明面上让所有人不会干涉莉莉的说法只有对私有物的占有欲。

“你们怎么敢——”每个字词像是从牙缝中挤出似的，带着强烈令人心惊的怒火。“——碰我的东西！”

“我承认我的作法对你不尊重。”穆尔塞伯不知道什么时候站到了椅子后方，“不过我们只有偷袭伊万斯而已，在我们停手后，伊万斯主动开启另一场打斗。”

埃弗里站在穆尔塞伯旁边，接着补充。“我可以给你看我昨天的记忆，我们本来只打算发起突袭，无论成功与否都会离开。在伊万斯攻击我们后，我们才不得不反击。”

西弗勒斯不用思考就知道事实：莉莉不会这么做。以此基础来还原真相，埃弗里能提供记忆作为证据，也就是说事情表面上符合他的讲述，……是无声咒。他们偷袭了莉莉，所以双方的魔杖本来就互相对峙，而如果此时他们说了一些侮辱莉莉的话，看起来莉莉就有了攻击的动机。西弗勒斯努力按捺往对方脸上招呼的冲动，既然埃弗里愿意让他观看记忆，代表挑衅的话语与他无关，大概率是符合纯血论观念的话语，……规则或血统。  
突袭训练临场反应违反校规，却在斯莱特林学院被默许。外在跟内在能力有一套隐晦难明的规则，莉莉不会理解，却足以应付斯莱特林的学生，更别提血统这个无解的问题。也就是说追究伏击的细节没有意义，反而容易偏移焦点。

“既然开头就是错误，后面又有什么好说的。”西弗勒斯想扯出一抹冷笑，在发现无法控制脸部的肌肉后，放弃了尝试。“你们承认了错误，那就做该做的事情。”

埃弗里和穆尔塞伯互相对视一眼后，埃弗里才问道：“你想要我们怎么做？”

“公开道歉。我不希望再发生同样的事情。”

埃弗里深吸一口气。“可以。”

穆尔塞伯也做出了保证。

“请吧。”西弗勒斯说，“难道还需要我为你们拟定讲稿吗？”

埃弗里晚穆尔塞伯一步离开房间，在阖上房门前，他留下了最一句话。

“西弗勒斯。等你冷静下来后我们再来找你。”

这里终于只剩下一个人。

他不知道什么时候意识到自己在颤抖，发现到自己无法松开紧握的拳头。他想前往浴室冲澡，却无法支撑自己完成动作。直到不能让室友察觉不对的念头进入他的脑海时，他才咬牙还原了宿舍。

拉下床上的帷幕后，他卷缩起身体，陷入一无所有的寂静中。

[小剧场]  
穆尔塞伯：他是被施了情绪放大咒吗？干嘛反应这么激烈！  
埃弗里：算了，毕竟突然跟伊万斯绝交，原谅他。  
莉莉：绝交？？？我们没有绝交！！！  
四院学生：这都没有绝交？

[本文目前的时间线]  
4年级4月复活节假期 西弗勒斯与艾琳最后一次谈话  
5年级下学期星期四 莉莉被埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯伏击(第一章)  
5年级下学期星期五中午 莉莉与西弗勒斯谈话(第二章)  
5年级下学期星期五下午 西弗勒斯与埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯交谈(第五章)  
5年级下学期星期五晚上 莉莉与波特交谈(第三章)


	6. 世界公式

西弗勒斯第一次接触到公式是在小学的课堂上。

就算是被社会遗弃的蜘蛛尾巷，仍然会有社工敲响房门，督促满五岁的孩子登记入学。不提斯内普家为此爆发的纷争(巫师通常在家里进行学前教育)，五岁的西弗勒斯最终成为了一名公立小学的学生。

世界从此复杂了起来，年幼的西弗勒斯本来支持艾琳的想法，家里的魔法书籍足够消耗他的时间。但是他不到一周就改变了主意，免费的午餐让小西弗勒斯愿意拆解魔法书籍到学校学习，也足以让他忍受周围孩子的冷暴力。过了几个月后，小西弗勒斯再也无法否认学校的重要性，他的阅读速度大幅增长，一些困惑难解的疑问也得到了解答。……于是第一个问题产生了，如果艾琳是正确的，那为什么托比亚坚持的观点会对他有所帮助？

难道托比亚是正确的？巫师真的会带来不幸？那是否代表适当的暴力也是正确的？而事实也如艾琳所说，托比亚其实很在乎他？不对！如果按照一方正确一方错误的思路，艾琳就是错误的，反方为什么会替正方辩驳？还是说愉快的情绪只是因为理解新的咒语？现在的进步只是年龄附带的成长？还是不对，如果艾琳是正确的，那为什么正方仍然与反方纠缠再一起？为什么艾琳从来没有想过离开？

小西弗勒斯在作业本上划下最后一笔，完成课堂任务后继续翻看从家里藏书抄录下来的笔记。不过这次老师检查完他的成果后没有离开，而是蹲下身体平视他的眼睛。

“西弗勒斯，你喜欢科学吗？”

西弗勒斯对科学不感兴趣，在他看来魔法能取代科学，身为巫师不用在上面花费心力。

“还好。”小西弗勒斯早就学会不要直白表达想法，“只是我目前更关注其他科目。”

“为什么呢？”对方接着问。

“现在学的这些感觉没有用处。”年幼的西弗勒斯勉强找了借口。“未来有什么地方会需要计算一个圆的面积？”

老师没有试图说服他，只是在起身离开前对他露出一个神秘的微笑。

短短几天后，老师在课堂上提起了阿基米得，简单有趣的故事让班上的同学哄堂大笑，半节课后西弗勒斯浏览着发下来的学习单，飞快读完浮力、圆周率跟杠杆原理的内容，然后盯着纸张尾端的心得感想，思索着成绩跟速度的最优解。

如果选择描写浮力，需要沿着历史的发展脉络，从相同重量质料不同的物体沉入水中的体积，演变到漂浮在水面上的物体，要写到沉体跟浮体、物体密度跟液体密度，最后才能得出B(浮力)=d(液体密度)*V(排开液体体积)的结论，需要写很多解释性句子。  
如果挑圆周率来解释，倒是不用写多少文字，不过阿基米得是用逼近法计算圆周率，需要计算圆内接多边形跟相似圆外切多边形的边长，从而趋近圆周长。也就是说不能只举一个例子，阿基米得从六边形推进到九十六边形，自己不用选择所有边形，但是计算量仍然庞大。  
而如果描写杠杆原理，需要移动抗力点、支点跟施力点的相对位置，可以直接用画图来辅助，每个位置再用F1*D1=F2*D2(施力*施力臂=抗力*抗力臂)公式举一个范例。不用写很多字、计算量不大、图像简单，完美！

小西弗勒斯如往常般快速完成了学习单，刚把成果放到旁边，老师就走了过来。西弗勒斯还没来得及拿出笔记，老师已经完成检查蹲到他面前。

“西弗勒斯，你觉得杠杆原理能用在什么地方呢？”

“可以用很轻的力道举起重物。”西弗勒斯重复刚刚阅读的内容，脑中却想到了飘浮咒。“阿基米得用这个原理来制造机械，让国王能轻松把一艘船拉上岸。”

老师从袋子里拿出三样东西放到西弗勒斯面前：剪刀、开瓶器、订书机。

“很常见的东西，对吧？”

小西弗勒斯拿起剪刀，轻轻摆动一下手指，看着刀片随着他的动作开合——施力点、支点、抗力点。  
他把开瓶器顶部抵住自己的大拇指——施力点、抗力点、支点。  
西弗勒斯不用移动订书机就找到了答案——抗力点、施力点、支点。

“杠杆原理。”西弗勒斯说。

“有一个学科叫应用科学。”老师凝视着他的眼睛，温和地开口。“把已知的原理，比如说杠杆原理，应用到日常生活上。你觉得为什么能这么做？”

“因为……公式是通用的。”西弗勒斯喃喃回答，他像是发现了新大陆，迈入一个崭新的世界。“这是一个世界公式。”

牛顿三大定理、质量守恒定律、万有引力定律、……，戈巴洛特-加龙省第三定律、甘普基本变形法则、克罗克教授定律(Professor Croaker’s law)、……。西弗勒斯注视着泛黄的书页，家里的藏书一本本推迭在他身旁。定理从来不是麻瓜特有的局限，巫师同样拥有通用定理，这代表存在含括整个世界的公式！

年幼的西弗勒斯抬起头，眼睛扫过房间里老旧的装潢。如果世界公式是恒定的铁律，那其下衍生出来的生命，是不是也存在着不违背铁律的公式？ 

麻瓜在理性层面上的研究最终成为科学，那感性层面上也理应有所建树。上课铃声响起，哲学老师走进教室。对了！西弗勒斯恍然，哲学就是对人性的研究！所以不管是理性还是感性，都能总结出通用的公式！

任何疑惑都存在答案，他只是没有找到正确的公式。西弗勒斯拿起笔在纸上写下第一个问题。

1.艾琳不支持我上学，托比亚支持我上学。结果：自己进入学校，学习能力增强。

西弗勒斯停笔，一时间找不到延伸的思路，他闭上眼睛思索着。阿基米得是怎么解决问题的？阿基米得在泡澡时想到浮力的灵感，用逼近法推测出圆周率——生活细节跟归纳演绎。

西弗勒斯睁开眼睛，脑中回忆父母争吵的片段，认真写下一行行文字。

1.1艾琳认为家里的书籍足够我学习。  
1.2托比亚坚持让我上学，

呃——等等，原因呢？西弗勒斯努力回想，托比亚以前根本不管他(其实现在也是)，照理来说托比亚提过一次后就不再理会了，为什么托比亚这次反应不同？

1.2.1社工第一次过来后，托比亚叫艾琳带我登记入学，艾琳否决，托比亚继续喝酒。  
1.2.2社工第二次过来后，托比亚暴怒，叫艾琳马上带我去登记。  
1.2.3托比亚：基本常识都不懂的白痴、国家政策、触犯法律、义务教育。  
1.2.4托比亚喝酒后打艾琳，艾琳妥协，叫我在上学后继续学魔法。

西弗勒斯把‘义务教育’四个字圈了起来，他刚上学时就询问过这个词，所以他慢慢把文字填入未完成的句子中。

1.2托比亚坚持让我上学，因为这是英国政府的政策。  
结论：托比亚不在乎我。

西弗勒斯安静的握着铅笔，轻轻地叹了口气，没有常理的难过，只有一种奇异的解脱感。托比亚不是为了他而坚持让他入学，所以那些辱骂跟疼痛并不是因为爱。

一瞬间，西弗勒斯想要就此盖棺定论，不过一股执拗阻止了他。这只是一个例子，如果想要准确的结果，他需要归纳所有的案例。

2.托比亚的举动。  
2.1托比亚不允许我叫他父亲或爸爸。  
2.2托比亚有时候会把我的东西丢掉。  
2.3托比亚有时候会辱骂我(没有理由)。  
2.4托比亚喝酒后有机率会打我。  
……  
……  
……

西弗勒斯停止了书写，不对，他突然想到一个根植于心底的疑惑，如果托比亚糟糕透顶，为什么艾琳不带自己离开？

不知道为什么，西弗勒斯迟迟无法落下手中的笔，过了一会儿后，他才写下第三个问题。

3.艾琳为什么不离开托比亚？  
3.1托比亚会辱骂艾琳。  
3.2托比亚喝酒后有机率会打艾琳。  
3.3艾琳说托比亚以前对他们很好。  
3.4托比亚有时候会突然对艾琳道歉(他会直接忽略我)。  
3.5艾琳说托比亚生病了(托比亚喝酒后才会打人)。  
3.6艾琳把所有巫师的东西收起来(要求我不要让托比亚看到魔法书籍)  
……  
……  
……

小西弗勒斯用力握紧手中写满笔迹的白纸，眼前的文字扭曲成无法辨识的墨线，他还没有找合理的原因，但是眼前的例子可以归纳出一条公式，在艾琳眼中——

托比亚>西弗勒斯。

不对！这条公式不符合逻辑！世界公式适用所有情况！这个结果根本没有意义！一定有地方出错了！……对了！是问题！根本不该限缩在艾琳跟托比亚上！问题应该要含括所有人！

西弗勒斯把揉成一团的废纸推到旁边，颤抖地拿出新的白纸，他的头脑一片空白，理智无法编织出一个合理的句子。等西弗勒斯的注意力转到白纸上时，他才发现上面歪斜的笔迹。

——为什么我要遭受这些？

如果一个人渴望充足的食物，希望不遭受寒冷侵蚀，祈求远离疼痛与恐惧，偶尔——不用太多——给予一点点喜乐，那……大概是一件过分的要求吧？

问题：为什么别人不用遭受这些？

年幼的西弗勒斯像见不得光的鬼魂一样躲在阴暗的角落，一位父亲正在庭院里和孩子玩耍，愉悦的笑声传入他的耳中。这是个富裕的家庭，钱是造成差异的原因吗？

蜘蛛尾巷老旧的房子无法隔绝声音，小西弗勒斯听着屋内的对话，贫穷让这户人家没有多余的资产，繁重的工作让屋内的交流匆忙而简短，但是西弗勒斯仍然看到男主人带回来的二手玩具，女主人从工作场所带回来的午餐，甚至看到两人相视而笑的场景。这个家庭贫困且劳累，但是他们不会使用暴力。

西弗勒斯寻找着不同的变因，金钱、权力、单亲、职业、……。他看到幸福的欢笑、听到悲伤的低泣、感觉到绝望的寂静、……，但是始终没有找到一条含括所有情况的世界公式。西弗勒斯卷缩在床上，茫然的思索着，难道是因为斯内普家是巫师与麻瓜组成的家庭吗？或许这就是答案，巫师与麻瓜结合必然会产生不幸。

西弗勒斯尝试相信这个结论，但是心底总是怀有一丝犹疑。这条公式就像用竹竿挑高的楼阁，缺乏稳固的地基，或许下一秒就会瓦解。

直到有一天，一个旧有的日子，一个无法避免的重复。喝酒后的托比亚把西弗勒斯摔到地板上，西弗勒斯卷缩起身体，忍受着一阵阵的痛苦。时间格外漫长，他睁开眼睛，想找到结束的迹象。然后西弗勒斯看到托比亚狰狞扭曲的脸，充满血丝的眼睛，带着高高在上的恶意。托比亚高大的身体垄罩着他，充满力量的臂膀举起刚喝完的酒瓶。西弗勒斯恐惧的注视着，却只能在无法逃离的事实下僵硬的等待。就在此刻，西弗勒斯意识到托比亚掌握着绝对的权力与力量，托比亚可以任意决定对待他的方式，而西弗勒斯无法反抗。

——掌握权力者，制定规则。

这条世界公式伴随着飞溅的酒瓶碎片，依附着深深的恐惧与疼痛，刻印进西弗勒斯心底。

就读霍格沃茨五年级的西弗勒斯睁开眼睛，强硬地把身体从床上拉起来。

他的身体正因为姿势不良而酸痛，心里的负面情感也没有因为休息而衰退。

但是无关紧要，这些不过是旅途终点的过程，西弗勒斯早就对此习以为常。

[小剧场]  
作者：反方(西弗勒斯)简述完观点，请正方(莉莉)反驳。  
莉莉：等等，我在故事里还什么都不知道，而且你不是只插了两段回忆吗？这就完事了？  
作者(心虚)：现在只是简述嘛，后面你可以继续挖掘细节，想想西弗勒斯观点矛盾的地方，突破口就在那里，……注意事情发生的时间。  
莉莉(陷入沉思)：时间？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来例子想用定滑轮跟动滑轮，但是写到的时候发现很难描述，……不对，我到底在干什么，呜呜呜莉莉我好想念你，怀念不用描写西弗勒斯想法的日子。……等等，事情演变成这样好像是我自己作死，啊啊啊故事又被我复杂化了，我甜甜的言情文变成辩论大会了QAQ。  
> 欢迎大家留言，给没救的作者继续前进的动力。


	7. 分析与决策

时间就像多变的天空，明明是恒定不容改变的公理，却总是给人忽长忽短的错觉。这个周末西弗勒斯十分忙碌，他除了打探这几天发生的事情，还要确保计划按照预期的轨迹。除此之外，日常的魔药相关事务依然占据他大量的时间。西弗勒斯本该恨不得拥有一个时间转换器，但是他却感觉到时间的漫长，焦虑弥漫在每一个行动中。

“他们本来在聊麦克唐纳的事情，然后突然提到伊万斯。…………。是有点刻意没错，这大概是我还记得的原因。”

“……是在两只猫的画像那边，反正就是前往符咒学教室的那条路，你知道我指的位置。”

“埃弗里和穆尔塞伯大概八点左右回来吧，我不是很确定时间，不过我记得那时他们的表情很难看。”

……  
……  
……

没有私下的暗示，所以不是针对他的警告。没有人主动宣扬，所以也不是波及他的挑衅。多么荒谬！起因竟然真的是临时起意！

琐碎的信息串联成线，整合过往分析的人际网络。西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，一幕幕场景飞过掠过他的脑海。埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯正在大声谈笑，麦克唐纳站在转角小心翼翼的等他们离开；麦克唐纳和莉莉愉快的聊天，两人的脸庞因为兴奋而染上红晕；波特抓着金探子一厢情愿的跟莉莉告白，莉莉——

西弗勒斯难以忍耐的吐出一口气，莉莉说她跟他们只有互相对视的交集，埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯从麦克唐纳转而提到莉莉。经过猫咪画像的走廊是前往符咒学教室的快捷方式，一般只有时间不够才会选择那条路。在结合每个人性格，事情脉络在他脑中逐渐成型。

而事情发生那天，他十点才回到宿舍，……埃弗里、穆尔塞伯，不愧是他表明立场后主动结交他的‘朋友’，想到自己潜意识让他们进入宿舍的举动，西弗勒斯嗤笑一声。都到了这个地步，自己竟然还会被影响，多么讽刺！多么令人厌恶！

这是一个孤立事件，在没有幕后黑手的情况下，需要拿捏好威摄的尺度。西弗勒斯睁开紧闭的双眼，眼前的景象在黑暗中扭曲变形，强烈的晕眩感扯动他的神经，空无一物的胃部翻腾搅荡。西弗勒斯静默良久，才压下生理反应，一步步走出房门。

周六晚上，斯内普跟埃弗里和穆尔塞伯进行了长达两个小时的谈话。隔天中午，出乎斯莱特林学生们意料，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯真的在斯莱特林交谊厅公开道歉。措辞正式、流程严谨，斯莱特林学生看着埃弗里冷漠的讲述整体事件，穆尔塞伯僵硬的说出对斯内普的歉意，只感到不可思议的错愕。虽然说埃弗里跟穆尔塞伯不是顶尖的纯血家族，但能让两人妥协足以让他们重新评估斯内普的能力。考虑到斯内普只用了短短三天，斯莱特林学生看向斯内普的视线谨慎许多。

在另外三个学院还在或多或少谈论这件事时，此事在斯莱特林学院已经画下句号。

公开道歉一结束，西弗勒斯就神情漠然的回到宿舍。他抽出空白的羊皮纸，开始未完成的工作。

‘……改善坏血草、独活草跟喷嚏草等核心材料的效果。尝试加入火蜥蜴血或瞌睡豆，增强魔药功效或屏蔽咒语的探查。SS’

西弗勒斯写下最后一笔，卷起羊皮纸，从椅子上站了起来，身体停滞几秒后，重新坐回原位。

今天不能去猫头鹰棚屋寄信，他得避免所有遇见莉莉的可能。西弗勒斯心不在焉的思索该找谁帮忙，一会儿后又想到不亲自前往可能会泄漏的情感，这样还不如说自己因为特殊状况休息。而如果采用这个解释，那这份报告其实根本不用着急。

西弗勒斯发呆了几分钟，才意识到自己的走神。他快速地展开另一张羊皮纸，羽毛笔蘸入墨水，准备写星期五的课堂作业。但是西弗勒斯忘了羽毛笔刚离开墨水瓶，急切的动作让墨点洒在白色的羊皮纸上，遗留下明显的痕迹。

西弗勒斯盯着被污染的纸张，无法再说服自己不在意。他想立刻走出宿舍，离开斯莱特林学院，去图书馆、去约定的教室、去有求必应室、去格兰芬多交谊厅、去……莉莉所在的地方。告诉莉莉一切安好，她可以做任何想做的事情。

然而西弗勒斯清楚知道，莉莉真正在意的并不是自己的安危，她一定会往下询问，就如同这学期的每一场谈话，锲而不舍地追查答案。

但是西弗勒斯不敢跟莉莉说明真相。就像四年级的暑假，西弗勒斯站在伊万斯家门口，久久注视着二楼的房间，直到房子里清脆的笑声如电流般窜过他的神经，西弗勒斯颤栗的意识到，他只会带来无法解决的绝望，把莉莉一起拖入痛苦的深渊，所以西弗勒斯拖着行李箱，独自踏入薄雾垄罩的夜色。  
又像是五年级开端，西弗勒斯在图书馆里找到过去的纪录，上面的内容却宣告他的妄想，他委婉地询问莉莉的想法，格兰芬多式的回答让他做出了选择，西弗勒斯目视着猫头鹰带着信件飞向远方。  
或像是五年级期中，当布莱克冷笑的说出不该知道的讯息时，西弗勒斯终于熄灭最后的侥幸，他从夜晚坐到天明，想着托比亚狰狞的面孔、想着艾琳提起丈夫时的温柔、想着神秘人种种举措背后的动机、想着莉莉灿烂没有一丝阴霾的笑容。西弗勒斯回顾过往的人生经验，做出了不符合常理的选择，彻底走向另一条路。

如果莉莉知道一切，她会说什么呢？西弗勒斯想到莉莉火红的长发柔顺的披在脑后，湛绿的眼眸因为发自内心而明亮耀眼，莉莉认真地注视着自己，就像她真的在意西弗勒斯斯内普。不对。莉莉真的在乎自己，七年的时间足以让西弗勒斯证明这点。

莉莉会说：“黑夜总会褪去，黎明终将到来。”

没错。当胜利者改写历史，属于输家的黑夜消散，而人们永远活在‘光明’之中。

西弗勒斯难受的无法言语，却又忍不住露出微笑。莉莉，西弗勒斯心里默念着这个名字，他的理性与感性分处两端，逐渐切割出支离破碎的世界。

西弗勒斯不敢诉说真相，在选择对莉莉讲述谎言时，西弗勒斯就知道，自己正在远离莉莉，而情感总有一天会达到临界点，他们终将决裂。

这件事情是一个不错的转折点，西弗勒斯疲倦的想，在其他三个学院看来，莉莉被攻击后自己没有特别的反应，甚至周末都没有踏出斯莱特林交谊厅，那莉莉理所当然会疏远西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯从来没有想过，按照他的逻辑，明明主动决裂能带来更好的效果，而他的拖延又意味着什么。

[本来想写后来懒得打字所以简单描述的小剧场]  
用本文西弗勒斯的逻辑来看原著的绝交事件。  
西弗勒斯对莉莉说了不该说的话，莉莉愤怒的回了一个糟糕的绰号。然后西弗勒斯满脑子想去找莉莉道歉，因为他从来没有想过自己会伤害莉莉，更没想过用这种方式决裂。  
格兰芬多交谊厅外莉莉正式跟西弗勒斯绝交，西弗勒斯回到宿舍后慢慢意识到这就是他的规划，所以他不能也不该再去找莉莉。  
最后再来一句：时间会证明他的正确。  
小剧场完  
相信大家会灵性的脑补心里描述。西弗勒斯再见，下一章换莉莉视角！该来继续推进剧情了(认真)。


End file.
